Not Another Gabpay Story
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Gabriella is the president of the decathlon team and although her team needs her help, she had a girlfriend she must make happy as well. Lifes tough.....Gabpay
1. Chapter 1

_First off I explain how to get to other chapters at the end…_**Okay guys I decided to give you a chance at something new on fanfiction called choose what's next. There are four different endings and many twists and turns in my stories. You choose the next move….I got this from Goosebumps, I use to read them when I was younger. The chapters are NOT in order so please don't read them that way. If I give you something like Gabriella stares at her schedule and decides to……check out the gym, chapter seven or check out the science lab, chapter twelve. Trust me it's simpler than I'm explaining it. You'll love the story and if you PM me I'll give you the answers to every path but try it on your own first. Also I have a few mistakes which will be corrected A.S.A.P.**

I stare up at the wall in my room praying that Sharpay calls me sometime soon. The bright yellow colors begin to burn my eyes as the minutes pass by. _"I don't know what I'd do without you,"_ I hop off my bed and look around for my phone. That's Sharpay's ring tone…oh God where is that phone. "Here phone, where are you," I began talking to myself as I lift up my sheets and pillows tossing them onto the floor. My foot gets caught on a white sheet so I begin to kick my right foot hoping that the fabric would release me, but I had no such luck. As I bent down to grab the sheet my blanket fell down on top of my head and as I struggled to pull the thing off of me I tripped and landed on my back. "I'm too clumsy…" I tell myself as I toss and turn trying to find my way out of the covers that begin to swallow me whole. _"And I don't want you if you don't want me to be the one, the only one you wanna' run to," _The beat of the music began slowing down and I knew it was almost over. As I pull my head from under my green satin blanket a hard object hits the top of my head. I grab my head and begin to run it as I reach for my phone with my loose hand.

I breath in deeply as I press the green button and place the phone to my ear. "Ummm Gabriella??" Sharpay said on the other line. "Umm yeah, I'm here," I breath in hard as a small clicking reaches my ears. I turn my head to my balcony window and spot Sharpay waving at me. I stare at her and smile then slowly lower my head onto the floor. A small swish is heard and the next thing I know Sharpay's standing in front of me with her eyebrows raised. "Babe you okay?" I hear her ask me as I nod and in a muffled tone under the covers I reply, "yeah." Sharpay hops onto my bed and stares down at me, I know this because she is no longer by my side and I can feel her eyes burning into me. "A little help," I cry out as she giggles and helps me up and plucks the blankets and sheets from around me. "How did you get like this,?" She asked me as I stare at the phone in my head. "What else…you," I said as she smiles. "I'm sorry babe, I just thought I'd call you before I got here," I heard her tell me as I roll my eyes. "Yeah when you got here you called….and I panicked. I thought you were somewhere further," I tell her as she grabs my waist. "I'm sorry I forgot," Sharpay said placing her hands up to my cheeks and kissing me softly. I smile into the gentle kiss and pull back.

"Well I must clean up this mess," I say rubbing my head one last time because of the phone. Sharpay grabs a few sheets as I follow behind her and we begin tossing everything on the bed. "So are you ready to take pictures today?" Sharpay asks me as I look up at her and nod. Then I stare down at what I'm wearing and notice that I'm still wrapped in my pink and light green pajamas. "Frogs are cute," Sharpay tells me as I smile and walk towards my dresser. I grab a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt and run into the bathroom. With a push of a button my shower turns on and goes to my set temperature. I drop my robe and place my right foot into the shower and then my entire body. The fog surrounds me as the heat hits the sensitive spots of my body. I close my eyes and place my hands onto the wall in front of me. The water begins to beat down my back as a small crashing sound makes it way into my ears. "Sharpay?" I ask stepping backwards from the shower. "Sorry I needed some….what's that?" I hear her ask as I turn my water down a bit and slide my shower door half way open. "What?" I ask her trying to find her face in the fog that surrounded me.

"This?" I hear Sharpay say as a cold shiver goes down my spine. My chest begins to feel cold as a smooth object rubs against me. "This…..ooo soft," Sharpay says as I pull back. "Sharpay's that's me," I tell her as the fog clears a bit. "Sorry," I hear her say as I get a glimpse of what she help. A small smooth box sat in her hand with a ribbon across it. I knew what it was but I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it to her just yet. "Ummm my mom gave that to me," I tell her as she pulls the item back towards her. I close my shower and quickly wash my body as I hear her shifting around my bathroom.

A while later I step out of the shower naked and reached for my towel. After wrapping the white towel around me I hop back and hit the wall. "Oww…" I whine as Sharpay blushes, "sorry I….umm." Her eyes are moving up and down my body searching for something she could get a glimpse of. I hit her arm and walk into my room dressing myself. My pants begin to stick to my leg as I tug on them to come up. There's nothing harder than a pair of jeans after you get out of the shower. My phone rings a few times as Sharpay stares at it. She lifts it into her hands and reads the ID. "It's the school," she says as I roll my eyes, I love school but they always want something from me. "You want me to answer?" she asks as I shake my head no and she places the phone in front of me. I pull my shirt over my head getting my right hand stuck in the head hole. "Oops wrong one," I said struggling as Sharpay helped me place the shirt on. "You know Gabs for someone as smart as you are……it takes you twice as long to do something then a normal person," shesays as I roll my eyes.

Just before my phone hangs up I lift it up to my ear. _"Hey Gabriella you need to get down here now….our new decathlon shirts are in….they are a little….well there something. Come see for yourself,"_ I hear Taylor say and before I can protest and tell her I have plans she hangs up. I place my phone down and frown at Sharpay. "What?" she asks looking at me, she always knows when I'm about to change something on her. "Okay Shar before you protest just listen…I need to pick up my decathlon shirt…or at least take a look at it," I tell her as she gives me a fake smile. I stare at her face knowing that I've just caused her more pain. I've left the decathlon team to fend for themselves last week and went to the beach with Sharpay but….. I stare into her eyes as she stands up. "Well what are you going to do?" I hear her ask as I stand up as well. I could quickly run to the school and check out the shirt while having Sharpay wait for me at the photoshop or I can just leave the decathlon team to fend for themselves……once again.

**Chapter 2: Go to the school, Sharpay will understand and besides I can meet up with her later.**

**Chapter 3: Go with Sharpay, Even though I'm decathlon president I need more time with my girlfriend, besides they have Taylor.**

**_Okay guys all you have to do is choose a chapter and continue reading._ If you don't know how to go to a different chapter, I will explain. For the first few months I was a member I didn't know how to add or read other chapters but this is how you do one of them**

**Go to the top of the page and to the right hand corner.**

**Click the chapter you want to read from the drop down box and continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk up to Sharpay and kiss her lips and pull back. "Shar I really need to check these shirts out…I'll meet up with you at the photo shop. Lets say in a half an hour," I tell her as she frowns and nods. I hug her one last time and turn away grabbing my phone and school Id. I ran down the few flights of stairs that sat in my house and out the front door. The school was a few blocks away and I was not about to run, so I walked as fast as I could. "Yo Gabriella," I hear a voice call out as I roll my eyes and turn around to the voice behind me. "Hi Troy," I say not really surprised to see him. "Are you still stalking me?" I ask as he sticks his hands into his pockets. "Watching you," he said as I raise my eyebrow and nod. I turn back towards the direction of the school and begin to walk. "Can I walk with you?" he asks as I stare at him as he walks beside me. "Seems like you're doing it anyway," I tell him as he laughs and rubs his head. "So ummm where's Sharpay?" I hear him ask me as I look back at my house. I see Sharpay step into her car and back out. I grab Troy's arm and shoves him into the bushes. "Hey," he yells out as I place my hand on his face which covered his mouth. "Gab you need a ride to the school?" I hear Sharpay ask as I stare into the eyes of the guy in the bushes. It is at least five blocks to the school and the faster I get there the quicker I'll be able to leave and join Sharpay. But it would be rude to leave Troy, since he offered to walk me.

**Chapter: 4:** I should go with Sharpay….Troy will be alright, he stalks me anyway…or watches me according to him.

**Chapter 5:** Walking with Troy could be fun and besides I'll be with Sharpay in a short time anyway.

_I know this one is short but I'm typing all of this in one day..If you guys enjoy how I do this I'll make a new story with long chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

I'll go with you…………besides the decathlon team has Taylor they'll be fine. "Are you sure?" I hear Sharpay ask me as I nod. She begins to jump up and down and clap as I laugh. "Shall we?" she asks extending her arm out to me. I place my arm between hers and smile, "we shall." I step into her car and stare at the picture of me and her that sits on the dash board. "Shar I thought you were going to take this out?" I tell her pointing to the picture of us as we both snap our seatbelts. "Yeah well its just so darn cute," she tells me as I laugh and nod in agreement. As we drive down a few blocks I see Troy kicking a aluminum can down the street. I was about to wave to him but I remembered that Sharpay despised him so I sat back in my seat and starred at him as we drove past. I knew he was hurt by the look in his eyes and we both saw one another which made it even worse. I stare over towards the school as we drive past and I sit up watching Taylor and the rest of the decathlon team walk into the building. I sighed knowing that they had to solve yet another problem without the captain. "Gabriella…" Sharpay spoke to me as I shook myself from my thoughts and looked over towards the blonde. "You want to help them don't you?" she asked me as I shook my head no. "They'll be other times….this is something we have to do now," I say as she smiles at me. Even though I'm not much to the decathlon team anymore I know Sharpay needs me.

As we arrived at the photo building I starred around to see that no cars were in this area at all. "Ummm Shar," I began as we stepped from the car. "Yeah?" she said as I stare at the few people walking down the streets. "Never mind," I said feeling my stomach ball up as we walked closer towards the building. Then that all too familiar feeling flooded into my body. Butterflies mixed with fear took over me as we stepped into the dimly lit photo shop. Sharpay wrote her name on a paper as I starred around the room. A few people sat as others stood looking at a small television screen. "Sharpay what kind of place is this?" I ask her as she grabs my hand. The walls are dark brown and gold with shades of pink trimming the edges. "Trust me this is the only place in town that had the background I want," I hear Sharpay say as I nod. I want her to be happy so I just had to suck in my nervous feelings. "Miss Evans," a small voice calls out from behind a dark curtain as my eyes widen…."already?" I ask beginning to panic. Sharpay shakes her head yes and begins to lead me to the back of this dark place. "Have you ever been here before?" I ask her as she answers no.

My thoughts are racing a thousand miles a minute as we get closer to the counter. As Sharpay waves at someone that called her she lets go of my hand and I begin to panic even more. I face the door and think about dashing out but then again Sharpay wants these pics….I have to give them to her.

**Chapter 11: **I should just suck it up and besides Sharpay knows what she's doing.

**Chapter 12: **I have to follow my gut and leave this place…..it creeps me out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Most of this chapter is edited from another one….I excluded Troy since Gabi didn't walk with him.**

I should go with Sharpay….Troy will be alright, he stalks me anyway…or watches me according to him. I removed my hand from Troy's face and ran up to Sharpay. "But you promise you're taking me to school?" I ask her as she nods and I hop in and place my seat belt over me. When we arrive at the school I kiss Sharpay's cheek and walk up to the doors. "I'll come get you in thirty," I hear her say as I smile and nod and retreat into the building. The halls are all quiet and calm as I trail down the familiar space. The lockers are all covered with paper from Friday's basketball game. The lights were dimly lit and the closer I walked towards the back of the building the louder it got. "Gabriella you're here," I heard Taylor say when she peeked out the decathlon door. I smiled and nodded and she pulled me into the room. "Look," she said handing me a gray T-shirt. It had a large "E" on the front and the words "East High" on the back.

"This is not what I wanted," I complained as Taylor nodded. "Exactly, who do you think would do this?" she asked me as I look around the room. No one in the room looked like they would do this to the team so I sat down in a side chair and placed the shirt in front of me. "We can fix this….I-I mean I can fix this," I corrected knowing that I was the only one in this class that knew how to sew. "I need some red thread and…..ummm a sewing machine from the fashion class," I said as people ran out the class left and right. Taylor brought me bags of shirts and sat them on the table. "There's eight here, you sure you have time to do them all," Taylor asked me as I looked up at her and thought about it. I had at least twenty minutes before I had to meet Sharpay. "Yeah…I can do this," I said as Taylor helped me set up the materials that were brought in. I had a design in my head that I knew I could work with. Tight gray shirts for the girls and loose shirts for the boys, they both will be hid under the white lab robes we were forced to wear, anyway. I guess Sharpay's fashion sense rubbed off on me….finally... according to her standards.

I began to tighten all the girls shirts in and added material to the boy's shirts. Our gray shirts were laced up with red ribbon and words were placed onto the shirt that would describe what the decathlon team was best at…science. I added so many things to all the shirts that when I was done Taylor was sleep and Sharpay was standing next to me. "Can we go now….she asked me as I starred at the completed shirts and handed them over to Taylor to look after. "I just love you girl, we're gonna' look hot," she said as I smiled and hugged her. "Enough of that can we go?" Sharpay asked as I nodded and placed the threads and fabrics down. "We'll clean this up…thanks Gabs…I knew we could count on you," Taylor told me as I nodded and followed Sharpay out into the parking lot. "Can we take pictures now?" she asked me as I smiled and nodded…"to the photo shop."

As we arrived at the photo building I starred around to see that no cars were in this area at all. "Ummm Shar," I began as we stepped from the car. "Yeah?" she said as I stared at the few people walking down the streets. "Never mind," I said feeling my stomach ball up as we walked closer towards the building. Then that all too familiar feeling flooded into my body. Butterflies mixed with fear took over me as we stepped into the dimly lit photo shop. Sharpay wrote her name on a paper as I starred around the room. A few people sat as others stood looking at a small television screen. "Sharpay what kind of place is this?" I ask her as she grabs my hand. The walls are dark brown and gold with shades of pink trimming the edges. "Trust me this is the only place in town that has the background I want," I hear her say as I nod. I want her to be happy so I just had to suck in my nervous feelings. "Miss Evans," a small voice called out from behind a dark curtain as my eyes widen…."already?" I ask beginning to panic. Sharpay shakes her head yes and begins to lead me to the back of this dark place. "Have you ever been here before?" I ask her as she answers no.

My thoughts are racing a thousand miles a minute as we get closer to the counter. As Sharpay waves at someone that called her she lets go of my hand and I begin to panic even more. I face the door and think about dashing out but then again Sharpay wants these pics….I have to give them to her.

**Chapter 11: **I should just suck it up and besides Sharpay knows what she's doing.

**Chapter 12: **I have to follow my gut and leave this place…..it creeps me out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ummm I'm good, I need the exercise," I tell Sharpay as she yells something at me. It wasn't anything bad... just concerning..., and then she drove off. I walked back onto the side walk and Troy stepped from the bushes brushing his clothes off. "Girl what's gotten into you?" he asked as I shrugged and began to walk again. He followed closely next to me until we reached the yellow lines that read…School Zone Ahead. "High schools with warning signs, what are we five?" Troy ask as I roll my eyes. "It's for the protection of us teens Troy," I snap at him as he places his hand up in defense. I don't know why but he always believes I'll hit him. As I reach the front doors Troy stops and looks around the building. "Are you sure we're suppose to be here on a Saturday?" he asks me as I grab the door handle. "We don't," I say referring to him as a trespasser. The halls are all quiet and calm as I trail down the familiar space. The lockers are all covered with paper from Friday's basketball game. The lights were dimly lit and the closer I walked towards the back of the building the louder it got. I turned around to see if Troy was following me but he somehow disappeared. I hope he doesn't get into anything. "Gabriella you're here," I heard Taylor say when she peeked out the decathlon door. I smiled and nodded and she pulled me into the room. "Look," she said handing me a gray T-shirt. It had a large "E" on the front and the words "East High" on the back.

"This is not what I wanted," I complained as Taylor nodded. "Exactly, who do you think would do this?" she asked me as I look around the room. No one in the room looked like they would do this to the team so I sat down in a side chair and placed the shirt in front of me. "We can fix this….I-I mean I can fix this," I corrected knowing that I was the only one in this class that knew how to sew. "I need some red thread and…..ummm a sewing machine from the fashion class," I said as people ran out the class left and right. Taylor brought me bags of shirts and sat them on the table. "There's eight here, you sure you have time to do them all," Taylor asked me as I looked up at her and thought about it. I had at least twenty minutes before I had to meet Sharpay. "Yeah…I can do this," I said as Taylor helped me set up the materials that were brought in. I had a design in my head that I knew I could work with. Tight gray shirts for the girls and loose shirts for the boys, they both will be hid under the white lab robes we were forced to wear, anyway. I guess Sharpay's fashion sense rubbed off on me….finally... according to her.

I began to tighten all the girls shirts in and added material to the boy's shirts. Our gray shirts were laced up with red ribbon and words were placed onto the shirt that would describe what the decathlon team was best at…science. I added so many things to all the shirts that when I was done Taylor was sleep and Troy came into the room sometime between when I started and when it turned dark outside. Oh my…Its night. I hop out of my chair and handed Taylor the shirts. Everyone wakes up and pats me on my back for creating a miracle, but then I begin searching for my phone. This was another day that I stood Sharpay up, how can she deal with me. I must be a terrible person….why of course I am, I say to myself. When I find my phone I can see the blinking light indicating either a missed call or a text message. Seven messages are on my phone with three missed calls. I stare down at all the things together and notice that Sharpay headed home. I breath in slowly and begin to walk out of the school.

The janitor begins to lock up after the decathlon team followed me out. "So you want me to walk you home?" I hear Troy ask as I decline. I want to try to call Sharpay and I didn't want her to know anyone was next to me. I starred at the stars and took a deep breath and dialed Sharpay's phone as I walked home. The street lights seemed to flicker on and off as I walked. I thought I saw a few floating shadows but I knew it was in my head, it had to be. As I reached my house I made my way into my room. Sharpay hadn't answered not even one of my calls or texts. My parents were out of the house and I knew I was going to be home alone. It was going to be a long night. As I began locking my door I notice a pink car across the street from my house laying under a willow tree. No movement was inside, and I could feel my heart sink. I decided to go outside to the car after I dropped my things onto my bed. I carried myself to my room and opened the door. I threw my phone into my dark room and before I closed my door I heard a small sound. "Oww," a figure said as I reached for my light switch.

The small figure raised its head and turned towards me. I could see Sharpay's red eyes and I knew she was crying. I walked up to her and placed my hand onto her cheek. "Sharpay…" I began as she cut me off. "Don't…Gabriella what kept you so long….I waited and waited and…..I felt abandoned and alone. Gabriella…..I…," Sharpay stopped talking and began crying again. I reached for her hands and starred into her face. She should know what kept me so long…she may be mad but she'll understand. Then again I could lie and she'll never have to know about Troy, her worse enemy.

**Chapter 6:** I'll Tell Sharpay the truth, lies will always make it worse

**Chapter 7:** I'll just lie to her….Its just this once. She hates Troy I don't want to hurt her more.


	6. Chapter 6

I starred at Sharpay and took a deep breath as she cried. I wrapped my frail arms around her and starred into her eyes. "Sharpay I was at the school fixing those terribly ugly shirts the decathlon team had….." I told her as she lifted herself up from my arms and starred at me with a blank face. "I know that I was suppose to meet you but….I totally lost track of time and the next thing I knew it was dark," I told her as she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "That's why you dissed me?? For the decathlon team?? Gabriella a relationship only works if two people are dedicated to one another," I heard her say as I starred into her puffy red eyes. "Sharpay its working….I'm sorry, I am the decathlon president…I'm in charge of that stuff," I tell her as calmly as I can as she walks towards my window. She breaths in deeply and I feel the air around me begin to get thick. I've seen this Sharpay before….."Shar…." I begin as I stand up and walk towards her. She stops me when she turns around and looks at me. I can feel the beams in her eyes stare right thorough me and into my soul.

"I saw you with Troy," I hear her speak as my ears begin to steam up. "Oh I….," I begin as she waits for my explanation. I open my mouth to speak but…..my throat is dry. "Gabriella I thought you said you didn't talk to him anymore," Sharpay tells me as I stare out the window. There's Troy, he's always around…watching me. "I don't I-I…he stalks me…well according to him he just watches me" I giggle as she turns around to stare out the window. "Gabriella….this is the third time this week that you've blown me off, and every time you're always with him. I hear things….what am I suppose to believe?...Who am I suppose to believe" I hear Sharpay say as her voice begins to crack. "Nothing is going on between us," I tell her as she wipes away the tears that fall onto her cheeks. "I never said anything was…" she says as I raise my eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of something?" I ask her raising my voice. "No….I just….Gabriella we aren't as close as we use to be…." I hear her words echo in my ears. "I just…..I don't want to get hurt anymore……you don't seem to care about my feelings and…..Troy's always there……for….he's there for you….you're there for him, and now I need someone who will be there for me," I hear her words. I can barley breath as my ears burn and the air surrounding me seems to be contaminated.

"Sharpay I am there for you….I'm sorry that….," I begins but she cuts me off by placing something in my hand. I ball up my fist with the item in my hand as my heart beats faster. I can hear the rhythmic beat in my ears…..it hurts to breath….it hurts to think. I'm trying hard not to cry but I know what lays in my hand. A smooth item shifts in my hand as I get ready to lift my fingers one by one. My index finger is the first to lift up and the item isn't even an inch under that one. My middle finger is next….oh god I can see a gold chain. A large lump forms in my throat as I lift up my ring finger and spot half of a heart. A tear comes to my eye and just before it drops I lift my baby finger. The tear drops onto the locket that sits in my hand. I can't breath….. I hear Sharpay but my ears burn to much to hear what she's saying. She lets tears stream down her face but I'm still starring at the locket. _"S and G 4 Life,"_ reads as clear as a bell on the small item. " I'm sorry Gabriella….," I hear Sharpay before she walks out of my room. I began to breath hard….breath…I try to remember to breath but I can't. My throat has a large lump in it and now my tears are falling heavily on my shirt.

I open my mouth…"_Shar….Sharpa…._," my voice crackles as I spot Sharpay walk to her car. Troy stares at her and shakes his head…I guess he wants to know what's going on. I fall down onto my knees and let the tears drop down onto my floor. I grip my soft carpet while at the same time I dropped my locket. The gold heart opened and there was a picture of Sharpay. The picture of us was replaced by a note and a very tiny picture. " I never believed that love hurts….but I guess it's true….love not only hurts…it burns, it blinds and it crushes who you are," I stare at the picture of Sharpay. She has tears running down her face and my heart finally drops. It feels as if it left my body entirely….I can't bare to view the pictures in my hand…..I open my mouth and scream as sobs follow. I was stupid…I let her go, I let her leave…I let her….I feel someone walk behind me and hug me. Laying there head on my back as I cry…We both sit there for what seems like hours and then I finally turn around to see that all familiar face starring at me.

**This is almost the end. So…..there are three ends, choose yours wisely….LOL**

**Chapter 8**: I stare at my mother and she holds me tight.

**Chapter 9**: I see Sharpay and I wrap my arms around her neck.

**Chapter 10**: Troy stares at me and I stare at him…..he caused this and yet….


	7. Chapter 7

I'll just lie to her….Its just this once. She hates Troy I don't want to hurt her more. I stare up at Sharpay and hug her as she sits in front of me. "I'm sorry I was working on hundreds of stupid decathlon shirts," I tell her as she stares at me in disbelief. "I thought you were gonna' call me…but then I realized my phone was off," I said lying…I knew how many calls and messages she sent me but I didn't want her to leave me…not again. "Tell you what we can hang out now.." I tell her as she stares at me. "But look at me…I'm a mess" she says pointing to her hair and referring to her running make-up. "Come on we can fix that," I say feeling a little better about this lying thing. "Gabby one thing first," I hear Sharpay say from next to me. "Yeah?" I ask waiting to hear what she has to say. "Why were you with Troy? I kinda saw you two walk into the school together?" she asked as I handed her a dry baby doll shirt to wear. "He's planning on joining the decathlon team…funny huh?" I ask laughing as she stares at me blankly. I think to myself if I took the lying too far but when I see her eyebrows raise I make a sigh of relief. "Are you adding him?" she asks as I nod no. "So what do you want to do?" she asks me as I smile. The beach is always open or maybe we could go out to eat. I stare at Sharpay and smile.

**Chapter 13:** I grab Sharpay's arm and lead her to the car grabbing her keys in the process. "To the beach," I say giggling.

**Chapter 14:** I haven't ate all day I tell myself and then I decided dinner it is.


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at my mother and she holds me tight. I lean into her arms and cries, sobs and screams form together as my mom rocks me. I can feel her hand reach my hair and rubs it gently as my make-up begins to fall onto her shirt. "I…..mom….she…..I...," I just couldn't let the words come out. The tears in my eyes were real. The pain in my heart was overpowering my body. I couldn't move and I began breathing harder. "Honey…did you and Sharpay…," I shook my head before she could finish. She pulled my face close to hers and starred into my eyes. "Its her lost baby," she tells me as I shake my head no. "I….Its my fault…its my lost…I hurt her mom," I stopped talking and laid back onto my moms chest. It was over and I knew it….this was the third time Sharpay broke up with me. This one was…..it was more powerful, she never gave my locket back…not once. I stare at the window and I can see the stars dim…..I'm still crying and my mother is still with me. The sun is rising and I can still feel the pain…it still hurts and breathing is becoming harder to do. It doesn't get better in time….it won't….I won't let it.

**So how was it?? I hope you liked your ending if not go check out the other's or maybe take the path you hadn't.**


	9. Chapter 9

I see Sharpay and I wrap my arms around her neck. I place my head onto her shoulder and I begin to cry. My make-up runs down onto her shoulder and hers on mine. "I…..I'm sorry," I say between sobs as she rubs my hair. We sit on my floor crying in each other's arms for what felt like hours. When I finally get the strength to pull back a bit she stares at me and I stare at her. The air begins to lift and becomes more breathable. "Gabriella I…..I'm sorry..I know you…Troy he just…..he explained things to me….I'm…" she couldn't finish and I didn't want her to. I kissed her lips and cherished the moment….I cupped her face between my hands. Her kiss was my lifeline and without it I knew I would die. She placed her hands onto my waist and pulled me closer into her and as I can in she laid back. I sat on top of her just kissing her. LOVE IS POWERFUL……I choose Sharpay….now and forever……..

**So how was it?? I hope you liked your ending if not go check out the other's or maybe take the path you hadn't.**


	10. Chapter 10

Troy stares at me and I stare at him…..he caused this and yet I choose to let him wrap his arms around me. I take in his sent….basketball players smell funny, I thought as I pulled back away from him. He placed his hand up to my cheek and wiped away a few tears. I was surrounded by fog and yet he came and saved me. Something Sharpay would never do… I knew she liked to see me hurt. Troy leaned into my face and pecked my lips with a kiss. I didn't know what to do but the air seemed to become even thicker. Troy was always around when I was vulnerable….always. He leaned in again and kissed me softly and I kissed him back. I knew it was wrong…I felt it, but I wanted to be loved. I needed comfort but I still couldn't breath…Troy made everything worse…..everything.

**So how was it?? I hope you liked your ending if not go check out the other's or maybe take the path you hadn't.**


	11. Chapter 11

I breath in deeply and release the air from my mouth and nose as Sharpay squeezes my hand and we follow a tall guy into a long narrow hallway. I should of just followed my gut but now I have to face this place….It's all or nothing Gabriella, I say to myself as the hall lightens up. I stand in front of a large room with many backgrounds and decorations that are very bright and elegant. I smile at Sharpay as we walk over towards the stools the man has set out for us. "Okay I need one of you girls right here…and the other one…lets move this stool can stand behind the other," I hear the man say as Sharpay stares at me. "Gabs you should sit," Sharpay says as I disagree.

"No you…."

"But Gabs….look I want to hold you in my arms and I can't do that sitting down"

"Wanna bet?" I ask as Sharpay smiles at me.

"Sit," she says pointing at the stool.

"What am I a dog?"

"Gabby"

"I'm serious"

"Sit…come on"

"But I don't wanna' "

"Yes..now come here," Sharpay grabs my arm and pulls me over to the stool and sits me down. She then wraps her arms around my shoulders gently as the photographer stares at us. "Umm perfect," he says clicking the camera. We pose in many different ways and before we knew it…the photoshoot was done. I hugged the photographer after I saw the many great shots he took and turned towards Sharpay. I pressed my lips onto hers knocking her into the wall. She placed her arms around my waist and smiled as we kissed. "Ummm you guys need some alone time?" the guy asked as I pulled away. "No," I say smiling and blushing at the same time. We choose the photos we want and walk back into the streets. The night air has thicken as Sharpay stares at me…

"What now?" I hear her ask as I shrug my shoulders. Then I get a brilliant idea I should take Sharpay to the beach or maybe we could go out and eat…I was sort of starving.

**Chapter 13:** I grab Sharpay's arm and lead her to the car grabbing her keys in the process. "To the beach," I say giggling.

**Chapter 14:** I look around the small downtown area and back at Sharpay. I haven't ate all day I tell myself and then I decided dinner it is.


	12. Chapter 12

I have to follow my gut and leave this place…..it creeps me out. I tug on Sharpay's arm to turn around but she ignores me. "This is exactly how people get killed in the movies," I tell Sharpay as she raises a eyebrow at me. I turn towards the door and walk out and just before Sharpay can protest I'm standing on the sidewalk. I stare up into the bright blue sky and begin to breath in deeply. I don't know what's wrong with me but I guess I want to live to see the age of nineteen, I tell myself as I hear a bell ring. "Gabs what's up?" I hear Sharpay ask as I face her. "Ummm I can't do it Sharpay, this place creeps me out," I tell her as she hugs me and pulls away. "Trust me it's safe…it says so in the who wants to die magazine," she tells me as I turn towards her car. Her soft fingers reach for my hand and she smiles at me. She faces me towards her and kisses my lips as I close my eyes. When she pulls away I slowly place my bottom lip in my mouth and pout. "You trust me?" she asks as I nod. "Then come on with the come on," she said as I raised my eyebrow and laughed. She tugged on my arm gently and we headed back into the shop.

Go to **chapter 11**………………LOL you took a detour


	13. Chapter 13

I grab Sharpay's arm and lead her to the car grabbing her keys in the process. "To the beach," I say giggling. She rolls her eyes and I smile at her. We drive a few miles to the beach. I get out first waiting for Sharpay to do the same. When she does I can see her face bent inward as if she was disgusted with the place we were at. "Hey I went to a creepy photo place with you," I say laughing as she grabs my hand. Before we step onto the sand I spot a small concession stand. "You want something to eat?" I ask her as she stares at me.

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Umm one jumbo hotdog for me and…." I say as Sharpay looks at the menu.

"A slick of sausage pizza"

"Ewww sausage" I ask curling up my face.

"Yeah and a coke,"

"Sprite here" I said raising my hand. Sharpay reached for my arm and tugged it down. She shook her head in a disagreeing motion before she laughed.

After I paid for out food we walked down towards the rocks and sat down. The sun was barley touching the water creating a magical sunset. "True beauty sits in the sunset," Sharpay says as I stare at her. She smiles and lifts a napkin up to my lips and wipe them. When she pulls it back she shows me the masterpiece that sat on my mouth. "Ketchup works wonder for the skin," she laughs as I lean in to kiss her. And just before we pulled away I swore I hear a small hissing sound come from the waves. The sun was setting as I laid onto Sharpay's shoulder and she held me close. "This was a fun day," she said as I nodded. "Except for that creepy shop," I brought up once again as she laughed.

**So how was it?? I hope you liked your ending if not go check out the other's or maybe take the path you hadn't.**


	14. Chapter 14

I drove the car a few blocks and parked at a small restaurant that I knew wouldn't be crowded. I lead Sharpay into the area as her eyes lit up. We haven't been to this restaurant in months and now they changed everything. "Hey guys?" I hear a familiar voice….Taylor is standing next to Chad while Kelsi is holding onto Ryan's arm for dear life. "I guess we all think alike." I hear Ryan say as I nod and give him a small smile as Sharpay waves at them all. She was texting in the car on the way here and I guess she wanted this to be a triple date thing, I said walking into the building first. The childlike area was the same as before. The large fake trees and animals covered the restaurant as I grabbed Sharpay's hand. "This way," a tall brunette woman says pointing to a side table. "So who's bright idea was this to come to "The Rainforest Café?" Chad asks as we sit down. Sharpay points as me as I nod. "Hey we aren't too big to watch fake animals get angry in a rain storm," I said as Taylor starred at me. "It's weird," Ryan said as Kelsi and Sharpay hit one side of Ryan's left and right arm. He ducked down into his seat a little bit afterwards as we all ordered our food. "So guys…next year is out senior year, what school is everyone going to?" Chad asks trying to tell us for the hundredth time what basketball college he got into. I turn towards him and give him my favorite dirty look. He stops speaking and stuffs a fry into his mouth.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

A while later we all head outside the small rainforest building and fireworks begin to shoot into the sky. The colors are so bright and the designs are beautiful. I turn towards Sharpay who's starring up at the bright colors. Her face reflects the lights….first green then red. I smile at her but she doesn't notice. I almost hurt the girl I love most in the world…this day turned out amazing though. I lean into Sharpay's lips and kiss her as I hear Chad's voice. "Gross….well actually…" he says as Taylor hits his arm. Sharpay deepens the kiss after she stares down at me and places her right hand into my hair and presses my head closer towards her. "I love you," I hear her say as I smile. "I love you too," we kiss for a few more seconds and pull away. I spot Troy across the street staring at me…that boy is weird. I tighten my grip on Sharpay's hand and lean onto her shoulder as the fireworks continue.

**I don't really like this ending but someone might. **

**So how was it?? I hope you liked your ending if not go check out the other's or maybe take the path you hadn't.**


End file.
